


Copper Circlet

by AnnieMallistic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AKA The one where Annie had to process her disgust over Crown Jewel, Cuddling in a car, Kissing, M/M, No NSFW again wtf, Talking through shit and reassurance is what we're all about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMallistic/pseuds/AnnieMallistic
Summary: Seth and Finn discuss Crown Jewel before Seth gets reluctantly shipped off to Saudi Arabia (to participate in the most useless and pointless "world cup" that has ever or will ever exist)





	Copper Circlet

****

They were early and as neither were particularly eager to pre-empt the drudgery that was the airport, Seth parked just in sight of the rental place where they had to return the car. He killed the ignition and slumped back into the seat. "I hate it."

Finn sighed. "It's weird, isn't it? Travelling in opposite directions?"

It was a scarce occasion such as Seth's recent trips to both China and Melbourne that led them to different places. It was rare for Seth to head home without Finn in tow, and rarer still for Finn to spend any time in Ireland unless the European tours took them that way. So whilst Finn was thrilled to make one of these gold dust trips home, it sucked that he couldn't return the favour and drag Seth with him.

Seth merely nodded. He didn't think it was overdramatic to say this Saudi trip felt like a death sentence. Perhaps a tad insensitive given recent events, but valid nonetheless.

Finn squared his jaw and then suddenly he was hopping into the back seat, lithe as his demonic persona. When Seth gave him a questioning look Finn gave him one of his patented winning smiles.

"Care to join me?"

Seth chuckled. "I know we have tinted windows but don't you think a quickie in the rental car is a tad risky, even for us?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get back here and cuddle me."

Seth's grin only occupied his face for a quick second before it was replaced by utter bemusement. He surveyed the obstacle course that constituted the car and attempted to extract himself from the driver's seat.

Finn watched all the while, endlessly amused. "What is it they say about you on commentary? Cat-like agility? They might not if they could see what I'm seeing right now."

Seth huffed. One leg had made its way to the back and he was trying to work out how the rest of his body could follow. "Look, I've got more limbs than you."

"More limbs?" Finn laughed. "As someone who's intimately acquainted with your various appendages I can promise you don't have spares. As fun as that would be."

Seth snorted before adjusting his torso, making room to lift his other leg. "You know what I mean. More mass, ergo more limbs. Like, cumulatively."

"Mass?" Finn wheezed, laughter hurting his chest. "Are we really about to discuss mass, Mac?"

Seth had to stop for a second, laying his forehead on the headrest while Finn's infectious giggles got the better of him. Eventually he tumbled through, landing heavily beside Finn on the backseat.

"Maybe I should have just used the door?" Seth grinned.

"And deprive me of whatever that was? No."

Seth lifted his arm and Finn snuggled under it, taking a deep breath in and releasing. They sat like that for a little while, soaking in the quiet calm while Seth trailed fingers up and down Finn's arm.

"I'm glad you're going home. It'll be nice for you to spend more than a night before making the next town."

Finn nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but Seth interrupted.

"I know." He kissed Finn's temple. "I wish I could come too."

Finn smiled a little at his own transparency and hugged at Seth's waist a bit tighter. "Is it stupid of me to say be careful?"

"Whether it's stupid or not, I was planning on it anyway."

Finn nodded, but gripped Seth's chin firmly and met his eyes. "I mean be _really_ careful. If you call me, double check you're alone. If you text me make sure no one can read over your shoulder. Don't look at any photos of us while you're in public." He paused to check Seth was listening. "Follow the customs closely and do as you're told. Do not get into any trouble of any kind. You got it?"

Seth's lips twitched. "I feel like my mom is giving me ground rules for the class field trip."

Finn's lips also twitched despite himself. "I sincerely hope Mom never let you go on field trips this dangerous."

Seth took a deep breath and then shook his head, forcing Finn to release his chin. “I can’t believe this is something we have to talk about in the year 2018.”

“It won’t be like this one day.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I have to.”

The intensity in Finn’s eyes made Seth shiver. His thumb stroked rhythmically over Finn’s shoulder. “Does it make me an asshole to say I’m glad you’re not on the card?”

“No,” Finn laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t want to go any more than you do. It's reprehensible. But whether they had anything for me or not you know Hunter wouldn’t let me.”

Seth smiled a little, because he knew that with every fibre of his being and was immeasurably grateful for it. Sure, Finn had been in Saudi before, but somehow things felt a lot more precarious this time around. Which was almost ridiculous, when Seth really thought about the fact that Finn had debuted his pride gear less than three weeks before Greatest Royal Rumble. They were permitted to have a fantastic ladder match even with Finn’s overt LGBT advocation plastered all over his trunks on TV, but _now_ it was deemed too dangerous? It truly spoke volumes.

“And does it make me an asshole that I’m allowed to go while you’re not?”

Finn sighed and dropped his head back on Seth’s arm. “Are we going through this _again_?” When Finn righted himself he was positively attacked by Seth’s sad puppy dog eyes, and it was apparent that yes, they did have to revisit this topic. For the hundredth time. “Jesus.”

Finn laid a hand on Seth’s face and then leant in to kiss him. It was soft and Seth’s lips were barely pursed, but it soothed him nonetheless. “Finn, I… I just feel so guilty sometimes. Am I hiding in the closet because I think it’ll affect my career, my opportunities? Is it because I…” He averted his eyes. “Is it because I fear I’ll end up… like you?”

Even though it was true, and even though it wasn’t meant maliciously, the words still settled in the pit of Finn’s stomach like a lead balloon. They’d often wondered, both separately and together, whether Finn’s place in the company would be different if he kept his queerness under wraps. Perhaps if he wasn’t so loud about it, didn’t plaster his social media in pride posts, didn’t insist on rainbow merch.

But ultimately, it didn’t matter. Because he wouldn’t change a damn thing. The messages he received from people from all walks of life meant more to him than a Universal Title reign ever could.

Finn said it so Seth didn’t have to. “The roster punching bag? Without direction? Haphazard pay-per-view appearances? Kept out of Saudi Arabia for my own fucking safety?”

Seth’s breath came out stilted, and Finn felt a little guilty himself. It wasn’t supposed to come out like an accusation. But Seth nodded after a time, and the hand that wasn’t around his shoulder squeezed Finn’s knee.

“It doesn’t make you a coward,” Finn said softly. “It doesn’t. It just makes you… career-conscious.” When Seth dared to look up Finn made sure his smile was as reassuring as possible. “And that is _not_ a bad thing. I threw caution to the wind and this is just who I am now. There’s no going back for me. But you are _not_ an asshole for not coming out, and I’m beginning to run out of ways to tell you so.”

Seth groaned. “I’m a stuck record, I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Finn smiled, kissing him again. “And to tell you the truth? Right now, I’m _glad_ no one knows about us.” His face fell. “Because with your importance on the roster, your spot on the card? I think they’d send you anyway. Hunter wouldn’t like doing it… but I think he would. And that scares me to death.” He took Seth’s hand from his knee and laced their fingers. “And with this ten-year deal only just beginning, trust me I am in _no_ hurry for you to tell anyone.”

Seth laid his forehead on Finn’s and breathed heavily. “God, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go.”

Finn opened his eyes, gazing at Seth up close. He whispered. “One day you’ll be the biggest star they have. One day you’ll be the Cena, the Daniel Bryan, and _you_ can refuse. One day you’ll be out, and proud, and the face of the company all at the same time. One day I’m going to fucking marry you, and no one will say a damn thing besides congratulations.”

Finn had heard Seth’s breath hitch and watched his face colour at the proposal allusion. One day he would do it properly; a ring and one knee and everything. It made him smile to think of it and he closed his eyes again, focusing on nothing but the feel of Seth’s arm around him, the artificial scent of the rental car and the ache in his own chest at the thought of getting on that plane. On the feel of Seth nodding while their foreheads still touched, and the tone of Seth’s voice when he agreed – and accepted – with two words.

“One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great, but sometimes catharsis doesn't have to be a ground-breaking piece of art, y'know?
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. If anyone cares, the Cloudy Cover sequel is still coming)


End file.
